Currently, a user may electronically deposit a negotiable instrument, such as a check, in a financial services institution using scanning and imaging techniques. Conventionally, the user uploads an image of the negotiable instrument to the financial services institution where it is stored in a storage device. An advisory is sent to the user from the financial services institution confirming that the image was uploaded successfully. The user responds to the advisory, which in turn activates an image processing servlet at the financial services institution which processes the image to deposit the negotiable instrument into an account specified by the user.